


Queen of the Swans

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode s04e21: Ravens and Swans, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G starts to feel a bit of an identity shift when he realizes what Hetty was saying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of the Swans

 

G sat in the chair, pulling a long drink of his beer. “It's like a fairy tale,” he snorted, leaning across to talk to his partner. “The Queen of the Swans. She starts off as a cygnet, lost and alone, but she fights her way through the rough waters of the lake. She grows up, but she finds that there are no male swans around, and the few she does see are already mated.”

 

“Swans mate for life, right.” Sam nodded, listening to the story.

 

“Right.” G looked amused at his interruption, but left it alone. “So, she starts collecting stray cygnets, and eh, just to be interesting, she gathers a raven or two. Never any who are still around their parents, or have their own families. Only the very solitary. The lonely. She takes them through the path, and yeah, they patrol the edges of the lake, protecting the bank of swans, but it's a very difficult life.”

 

“Bank?” Sam interrupted again. “That like a murder of crows?”

 

“Yeah.” G lifted his beer, saluting Sam's good guess, and drank another swig. “Don't you think, though? It's like a fairy tale. Only … not.”

 

“Yeah. Shouldn'ta pushed her on it, though, G.” Sam pointed out, rather needlessly, G thought.

 

“Well, duh Sam. Hindsight.” He snorted again, and set his beer down. “Gonna need to crash here tonight.” He gestured to the bottle.

 

“Got nothin' against that. I have your robe and wand ready. You might wanna wear somethin' underneath, though.” Sam snickered, remembering what a friend had told him about having to explain to his child about old Archie and his nightgown.

 

“Got that covered. Got a button-down shirt and a tweed jacket in the car.” He grinned. “Gonna play a part, I have to do it right, don't I?”

 

Sam laughed. “Yeah, Raven-Boy, you do.”

 

G paused in his movements, realizing what Sam was alluding to. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.” He'd contemplate the meaning of what he'd just understood about himself later. Tonight, he needed to sleep, and then help celebrate his 'niece's' birthday.

 

“C'mon, G. Got the couch squared away. Just the perfect little perch. Sorry, bro. No shiny things.”

 

“Sam,” G groaned. This was gonna be a thing. But it made sense. It _was_ a kind of an identity, even though it was seriously messed up. He followed after Sam, the two of them continuing to banter back and forth for another few minutes. It felt right. It felt normal. This was family.


End file.
